


The darling boy

by VenomousVore



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Conditioning, Dark Tony Stark, Dildos, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Fucking Machines, Gags, Hand Jobs, Hurt May Parker, Kidnapping, Latex, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Obedience, Overstimulation, Precious Peter Parker, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousVore/pseuds/VenomousVore
Summary: He'd wanted the boy for longer than he'd admit, for a man who had practically everything he didn't think he'd ever come to crave some random kid he'd seen one day. But he'd fill his craving soon enough, the boy would be his and no one could do anything to stop it.





	The darling boy

**Author's Note:**

> my computers going crazy so sorry if this isn't edited properly in some parts

He’d been planning this for a long time. He had to, this wasn’t something one could do all in one night without leaving something behind or not doing the work justice.

Peter Parker, the boy who’d stolen his heart was sleeping in his room. Unknowing of what was coming. The pretty virgin would be his soon enough though, and he would feel good and be his good boy.

It was the aunt that was the problem, Tony couldn’t help but despise her. She is who kept him from stealing the boy away, he’d seen how attached the boy was. How peter seemed to need her.

How could he hurt that sweet boy by denying him of her? As much as he struggled with the decision, the need to make the boy his quickly overcame his reservations.

Peter would belong to him, even if he fought and was upset at first, he would learn his place. Would be put in his place, because in the end everything would be as it should be.

But he knew how to handle her, and had prepared what he needed to subdue the woman and take his prize home.   The walk up the steps weighed heavily with his weight, the two duffel bags on his shoulders weighing him down. But they didn’t creak which he was thankful for.

With the key he had made, he unlocked the door and placed Peter’s duffel on the table before heading to the Aunt’s room. Her duffel still swaying on his shoulder.

Opening the door with caution Tony looked on at the woman who seemed to be sleeping peacefully in the large bed. Blankets thrown off as she’d been shifting throughout the night.

Opening the bag, Tony slipped on his mask before pulling out the syringe. The duffel slid down his arm so he could place it on the floor before he moved closer to the woman. Gloved hands flexing, ready to hold her down.

In a quick movement, he was on top of the woman with his hand covering her mouth to stop her noise and the syringe was buried deep within her neck. The struggling that followed quickly dissipated, her body limp but her eyes remained open with tears flowing.

Removing his hand, Tony retrieved his duffel, hand returning to her mouth just before she got a proper noise out that was swallowed by his glove.  Taking the wire from his bag, Tony got to work in winding her up. Making sure it dug into her skin painfully, punishment for keeping him away from his boy for so long. 

Again she tried to scream resulting in a sponge in her mouth, maybe he’d been a little mean and shoved it into her throat at first to watch her choke a little. But he fixed it and taped it shut, deciding in using the whole role to keep the sponge in place.

She truly didn’t deserve any mercy. But no matter, now that she was in place he could truss up his lover and take him home.

He’d almost had the boy months ago, but the boy’s Aunt had appeared and taken him away. The memory burned in his brain, making leaving the room that much harder. With a sigh he walked back over to her bed, hand clenching into a fist before he threw his arm forward.

Knuckles colliding with the woman’s face, a harsh breath escaped his nose. The blood falling from her nose gushed but he didn’t care, shaking his hand to make the pain go away, he headed to the door. Finally letting himself go claim his prize.

He couldn’t help but admit he was giddy with excitement, especially when he opened the door and the lithe body lay furled on the bed. Body mostly bare other than the boxers hugging to his hips.

His beautiful boy, with creamy soft skin and tangled hair. He went back for his duffel, dropping it beside the bed.  Taking the gag from his bag, the man hummed happily at the boy’s open lips. With practiced skill Tony ran the large pecker gag along his cupid’s bow.

Those soft thin lips opened further, allowing him to press it home. It stretched the boy’s jaw causing the prone bodies brow to furrow.

Tired eyes opened, widening immediately with fright. But Tony was bigger and stronger, so when the boy tried to jump up and scurry. Tony made sure the boy didn’t knock his head into the top bunk before pulling the boy onto his leg. 

The boy’s back pressed warmly against his shoulder and frantic hands pushed and attempted to release the gag but Tony’s arm easily reached across pinning both wrist in his large hand.

The boy attempted to throw himself forward, but stopped still when Tony placed his free hand over the boy’s crotch.

“It’s okay,” Tony assured in his ear, feeling the little one shake in fear. He’d been watching the boy for so long he knew the boy hadn’t once been successful in getting himself off.

The poor thing had been too afraid and had to stop, overwhelmed. Of course the minute he placed his hand on the boy, he’d freeze.

Cries and pleas were muffled by the gag, but Tony didn’t mind. Nuzzling the side of the boy’s face, wishing the stupid mask wasn’t on. But once he got the boy where he needed him, the mask wouldn’t be a problem.

Dragging his hand slowly up the boy’s stomach, Tony let his gloved finger peak beneath the fabric of his boxers. The action making the boy jolt slightly, but he couldn’t pull away.

Slipping further down the man grasped the small limp cock, earning soft whines as he ran his fingers along it before using his thumb to push on the little slit. A shudder swept through the small body, “I know it feels good, doesn’t it baby?” Giving small jerks Tony could feel the appendage get harder at the stimulation.

“You never let yourself feel good because you’re too scared to. Too overwhelmed, but you don’t have to worry about that anymore. Being overwhelmed can be fun, and I’ll be right here to let you experience it all,” Tony hummed, his movements becoming more precise as needy muffled noises escaped the teen.

The small body shivered, head lolling back against the intruder in his room. Moaning hotly around the object in his mouth. The teen whined, writhing as the motions got more intense and he was forced to endure sensations he could never bring himself to have. His noises grew louder through the gag, sweat dripping from his temples as his stomach swirled with warmth.

The boy’s eyes rolled back into his head, precum dripping down the man’s hand and wetting his boxers until he screamed and a rush of fire swarmed through him as his body spent itself.

“Wasn’t that good Pete?” The man asked, his movements slow as the child twitched in shock at the touch. Drool dripping down the sides of his mouth, the boy would have panicked about his name being said but couldn’t think at all.

The boy’s body was lax as Tony pulled his hand away, the body easily maneuvered further into his arms as he leaned over and pulled the rope from his bag. The ropes material was soft as not to injure the child, so he started with the wrist still caught in his grip. Binding the boy’s arms in front of him as he panted through his gag.

Eyes glassy, body pliant as Tony gave a tug to the boy’s nipple. The teen arched ever so slightly, shivering at the stimulation. He hadn’t thought it’d be so easy, but one orgasm seemed to have been his little ones kryptonite. Even when he’d been so afraid, pleasure had bested him.

As a nice gesture Tony found his little one a new pair of boxers, using the blanket to wipe the repainting cum away before sliding them on the boy. Wrapping his legs up, Tony smiled in satisfaction. His prize looked up with eyes that were growing a little more aware, leading him to bend over the smaller boy’s frame and give his nipples more attention.

Tony was sure he had a tight pair of clamps with him, and after a minute or two of riffling he found them. They were a little on the pointy side, but he could massage the boy’s teats later. Wring more pleasure out of him, after care was always good.

The boy would trust him more. Applying the clamps made the boy flinch only for him to tut.

“I know baby boy, when we take them off I’ll make your pretty pink nipples feel better. I promise,” 

Lifting up the body, Tony packed him into the duffel with care. Moving to get the larger duffel and shoved the boy in that one as well, the zipper wasn’t pulled all the way, he knew the boy didn’t do to well with small spaces.

But his orgasm and the clamps clinging to his chest seemed to have preoccupied Peter enough to allow himself to be wrapped up without any complaint. Tony continued out the door, making sure the bag was settled around his shoulders so he wouldn’t fall.

The bag wriggled ever so often, but Tony ignored it. Taking off his mask as soon as he was clear and loaded the bundle into his reclined passenger seat.

“Don’t worry baby,” Tony hummed, shuttling the door and moving around the car before he hoped into his own seat.

They had a long drive ahead of them.

—-

Tony smiled fondly as the small body writhed on the fucking machine. His pretty little cock slut, a sound trapped in his cock while it was locked in a cage. The same pair of nipple clamps holding his bruised titties tight.

The machine fucked him hard, not nearly as hard as Tony had when he first brought him home. But the vibrations likely didn’t help the poor boy.

“I know it feels like a lot baby, but this is what you’re made for,” Tony explained, cock already getting hard again. 

Once Tony had arrived at his place, he fucked the boy hard and then they both slept while Peter remained tied up tight. But as soon as they woke Tony knew the pleasure had to begin, hence the fucking machine. The boy had been bouncing on it for three hours already.

Body so overloaded that Tony had been grateful to have bound the boy to the machine so efficiently, since Peter had passed out on him several times and Tony would hate himself if the boy fell over and hurt himself.

Twisting the clamps, Tony chuckled as the sweating boy’s head jumped up in a vigor he’d seemingly lost. 

“I promised to make your cute nubs feel better, didn’t I?” Tony asked, not expecting a real answer as he turned up the machine and the boy screamed through his gag.

They’d get to that later, Tony waited a little while as the boy’s head fell limp again before he turned the machine off.   Tony removed the clamps, crouching slightly to suck a teat into his mouth and covering it with spit while his hand massaged the other with talented fingers.

The boy roused himself up again, eyes blinking sluggishly as spit trickled down from his mouth and along his throat.

Decidedly Tony figured this procedure would be better on a bed. Unstrapping Peter’s legs from the machine, Tony slowly lifted him from the dildo. Encouraging the boy’s shaking legs to wrap around his waist. 

They didn’t really stay but Tony didn’t mind as he brought the boy back into their room. The child whimpered, eyes suddenly wide with panic as Tony placed him down. 

The boy inhaled sharply when he ran his hands along his pecs, Tony’s free hand came up to run through the boy’s hair before he unlocked the gag and pulled it out. Hearing the beautiful noises he’d longed to hear for the first time.   The man chuckled as he licked the nubs, sucking expertly as the boy began to cry.

“Stop!” The boy whimpered breathlessly, earning a squeeze on the ass as a soft reprimand.

“No, you’re gonna let me suck your cute little nipples until they feel better,” Tony instructed. Reveling in the broken moans escaping the child as his tongue ran along the indents the clamps left.

His Peter let out a wounded noise at that, causing him to peak up from the boy’s chest, “I know my love, but doesn’t my tongue feel better than those clamps?”  The boy’s eyes met his own, head quickly turning away. Not wanting to face his kidnapper now that he felt a little more coherent even if he was exhausted.

Tony stopped his ministrations when he heard the cries that didn’t quite match his pleasure filled ones. The boy had tears running down his cheeks, chest heaving with his wallowing.  The older man took this as his turn to comfort, build some trust in their relationship. Pulling the boy into his arms, Tony wiped away the falling tears.

“Don’t cry baby, not like this,” Tony tried, only liking the boy’s tears if they were caused by pleasure that maybe just a bit too intense.

“You took me,” The boy sobbed, “Raped me,” he shivered, hands finding the strength to try pushing the older man away.

“I just wanted to make you feel good baby, bring you where you won’t ever have to worry again,” Tony explained, letting the boy gain a little distance before he crowded the boy carefully, next words sincere as he tilted the boy’s chin to look him in the eyes.

“I know you’ve been lost for so long baby, I know you need someone to take care of you. And I’m here now Peter baby,”

“But...May!” The boy shouted, fist flying against the older man’s chest as he tried to escape. Tony gasped at the loss of breath but managed to regain it as he pinned his little one back to the bed.

“Shh baby, you know she can’t take care of you the way I can,”

“I don’t want you too,” The boy sobbed, head dropping helplessly against his shoulder. 

“I know you’re confused now, but I know you want this Pete. You’re body wouldn’t be feeling so good if it didn’t, and I know exactly what you need my love, and I’ll make sure to give it to you,”

The boy shook his head, whimpering but no longer fighting as the man laid the boy out and spread his legs. The still stretched hole just waiting for his cock.  The older man grabbed the lube, pulling himself from his pants before he slicked his dick generously. 

“See baby, you’re so perfect when you're still for your daddy,” the boy wasn’t even surprised when he heard the man refer to himself as such. His head had gone fuzzy, blank until his overworked hole was being stretched again.

The tiny body arched, a biting moan escaping as the older man buried his head in his throat. Sucking the skin deeply as his hips worked quickly and pushed the air from his lungs.

“Please,” The teen let out, not understanding why his cock was getting hard.

“I’ll give you more baby, don’t worry. Daddy's got you,” 

—-

Tony sighed, unlocking the door to his home after a long day of work. Strapped in the machine was his perfect boy, whose eyes immediately lit up at the sight of him.

“Daddy,” he could hear muffled through the gag as the boy smiled around it. Wriggling as if he could come closer.

Tony chuckled, walking over to his little lover and running his fingers over his boy’s trapped cock.

“You miss daddy while he was at work?” The boy nodded fervently, head tipped up and trying to get closer. Searching out kisses.

Smiling fondly Tony leaned in, kissing the gag and his boy’s lips. But the boy squealed happily nonetheless. Unlocking the gag, Tony pulled it out only to push it back in. The boy’s eyes lids lowered and he sucked the object gracefully the way he’d been taught to suck his daddy's dick.

“That’s my good boy,” the older man hummed, watching the boy’s head chase the gag as he pulled it away with a pop. A string of spit still keeping it connected to the boy’s lips.

“Always,” Peter rejoiced, adoring eyes meeting his and Tony leaned in again and kissed those pretty pink lips properly. Their tongues mingling while Tony stayed in control, Peter’s movements were something of an autopilot only disrupted by the pleasure already coursing through him.

Reaching down Tony unlocked the cock ring and the boy’s legs, kissing him through the blinding orgasm that followed as he playfully nipped the boy’s lips.

“Daddy,” The boy whined, the machine continuing to milk him as Tony took his face in both hands. Tears quickly began to fall as cum leaked and dropped out of the boy’s spent cock. 

The appendage looking a little red, as Tony turned the machine higher. A broken moaning scream left the boy’s lips at the action. 

“Oh Da-Daddy,” 

“My good boy deserves more than just one orgasm,” Tony explained, wrapping his hand around the limp dick as the boy’s thighs vibrated.

Breathy keens were his only response as he worked the boy back into hardness over a few minutes. Screams alternated as the boy wept, Tony’s hands gliding down from his face to his chest to rub the boy’s nipples.

“After this one you can have my cock and cum on that, but only my cock baby,”

“Yes! Love your cock,” The boy cried, searching for his comfort kisses which Tony supplied. He’d give the boy all the comfort and pleasure he’d ever need.

“You gotta come for me now then,” Tony intsructed, the high pitched whine and spurt of cum that followed made the tired man smile more.

“Why don’t we get some food in your tummy, then you can suck daddy off and a little after, daddy will fill you up with his cum and that nice big plug so none gets out and we can go to bed?”

The boy nodded against his shoulder as he pulled him off the machine, shifting until he was holding the boy in a bridal carry. 

Peter’s soft and small hands were shifting through his hair, while he peppered kisses along his daddy’s jaw and goatee. Tummy rumbling not only for its promised meal but for its daddy’s cum.

“I love you daddy,” The boy whispered, continuing to kiss down his throat.

“I love you too my darling boy,”

—-

Tony threaded his hands through the boy’s hair, panting heavily as the boy held his cock in his throat.  The boy pulled back, tongue exploring his length as if he’d never had it in his mouth before. Always so eager and curious as his tongue pushed at his slit.

When the boy pushed forward his nose pressed against the older man’s naval. Hands holding to the man’s hips, moaning as spit dribbled down his chin.

“You ready for daddy to fill your belly baby?”

The boy moaned loudly likely screaming ‘yes’, the vibrations trailing along the man’s cock. Tears gently fell down the boy’s face as he pushed the man’s cock down his throat so no cum was wasted.

The man groaned and gripped the boy’s hair tight and his pubes brushed along the boy’s face as he came down his throat.

A giggle sounded around his cock as Peter decided to keep sucking. Trying to milk more and his cock tingled at the over stimulation.  Pulling the boy off by his hair with a pop, Tony lifted his little minx into his arms and wrestled them into bed.

“Thank you baby,” Tony praised, petting the boy’s hair and looking down at the boy’s red weeping cock.

“Once daddy’s cock wants to come back up sweetheart, I’m going to pound your little boy cunt so we can go to bed,”

The boy nodded, snuggling in his arms and under his chin.

“How was work daddy?”  Tony groaned as he remembered the idiots he had dealt with all day. Crushing the boy closer to him, he kissed the boy’s head.

“Long,” was the answer he gave, and considering he ran a billion dollar company, most days were. Peter’s wiry hand fell to his chest, playing and opening his daddy’s shirt buttons and running his hand along the warm chest that he loved to rest his head on.

Peter didn’t enjoy the stress his daddy was constantly under, it encouraged him to be better for his daddy. He’d make dinner when daddy didn’t leave him strapped in the fucking machine for the day, he’d clean when he wasn’t trapped in a latex suit, writhing on their bed with a vibrator in his ass.

Basically Peter did what he could to make their large house feel like a home when he was up and about. But when they were together Peter would kiss, fondle, praise the very ground his daddy walked on until he felt better.

Daddy loved when he gave him massages on the massage table, and Peter would normally get a nice one later in turn. His daddy also loved when they sat in the bath or spa together, he’d be drinking his scotch while Peter sat on his lap and traced his hands with thin fingers.

Peter didn’t know why he’d been so afraid to accept his daddy at first, his daddy loved him and he loved his daddy.

These thoughts fell away as he was suddenly maneuvered onto his stomach, his legs moving of their own accord to slide beneath him. Arms moving to spread his cheeks just like daddy liked, unless daddy wanted to hold his arms above his head but considering how tired and hard his daddy worked today. Peter could do this for him. 

The feeling of the man’s monstrous cock filling him up never grew dull, it left him mewling and trembling as the man pushed home. His thrust languid this time, but instead of grabbing the headboard his daddy laid himself across his back.

Weight bearing down on him as his arms wound tightly across one another over his chest. Using it as leverage to push in deep and focus on the younger's sweet spot.

Picking up his pace the frustration that had plagued the businessman all day came out in full force. He ravaged the child, fucking hard as the bed hit the wall and the boy could only smother his face in the pillows.

The boy’s fingernails leaving crescent moons on his cheeks, as Tony jack hammered into his tight heat and the boy came.

“Daddy please, cum in me daddy,” The boy pleaded, dick limp and spent as his body continued to be pushed up the bed and Tony growled into his shoulder blades. Teeth scraping over the kids neck and shoulders.

“Fuck!” Tony shouted, his load spurting into the small quivering body. Pumping it full of his liquids, leading him to pull back slightly and jerk his cock in the hole so none decided to dribble out.

Opening the bedside drawer the plug was quickly plucked up and lubed, it’s tip tracing the pink pucker as the boy still obediently held his cheeks.  Forcing the object in always made the man chuckle, because the boy would try to stretch out like a cat and then curl up like an armadillo at the sensations.

“That good baby?” The younger man nodded sluggishly against the pillows, accepting as his daddy pulled him into his chest and hushed him.

“Let’s get some sleep baby, tomorrow we’re going to try that spiky dildo and hook you up to the fucking machine,”

“Goodnight daddy, love you,” 

“I love you too baby,”  
  



End file.
